


Art for 'Assassins Tango'

by stormbrite



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, j2reversebang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-25 23:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12543652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormbrite/pseuds/stormbrite
Summary: Art for j2_reversebang'Assassins Tango' by zara_zeeAssassins Jared Padalecki (aka The Moose, aka Sam Winchester) and Jensen Ackles (aka The Jackal aka Dean Winchester) are now married in their legal names. They’re on honeymoon in Miami, soaking up all the sun, sea, sex and sangria they can manage when The Firm drops a bomb in their lap. Literally





	Art for 'Assassins Tango'

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Assassins Tango](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12611112) by [Zara_Zee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zara_Zee/pseuds/Zara_Zee). 



This was the prompt picture.

This is some extra art to go with the great story.

It is a continuation of the story started in Mr&Mr Winchester. It stands alone, but you may like to read [Mr&Mr Winchester](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6492448) (2,500 words) first.

 

 


End file.
